Kiss It All Better
by TooFabulous
Summary: Song Fic of Kiss It Better by He Is We.  Slightly depressing.  Rated T.  Listen to the song first.


Kiss It All Better

"Fang, you know Max wouldn't have wanted to see you behind bars. She would've wanted you to move on with your life. But I know you can't move on in here. This never should've happened." Iggy said the last time he came to visit.

I sit in a small jail cell for something that never needed to happen. If you were in my position, you would've done the same thing. It's hard to live knowing I'll never see Max again.

* * *

><p>"Fang, I'll be waiting outside for you." Max said walking out the door of the restaurant, twisting her engagement ring on her finger.<p>

I finished paying the check and walked out to my car, and realized that Max wasn't in the car. I walked back up to the restaurant, and looked around but I still didn't see her. I continued to search for her. I called her phone, checked other stores near the restaurant, but still I couldn't find her.

I called Iggy, to see if he had picked his little sister up, but he was just as clueless as I am.

I ran all over town trying to find Max, knowing she wouldn't just leave me waiting for her. She would've texted me or something.

I tried not to think of the worst situation. I looked down all the alleys and even went through the gang neighborhoods. I went door to door trying to find anything that could lead me to Max.

She is the love of my life. I wouldn't be able to live without her and vice versa. I couldn't find anything until I saw something that my heart stop.

Max's small black clutch with all her personal belongings in it. It was laying on the side of the road and I picked it up, knowing she wouldn't of just dropped it.

At the very top of all of Max's stuff was her engagement ring and cell phone. I really didn't get what was going on until I looked at her phone.

_Fang, help me. _Was typed on the top of an open text message, but she hadn't been able to send it yet.

Even in danger, Max could think fast. She'd dropped her purse and hoped I would find it.

Max could be anywhere by now. I called Iggy and told him to try to find her on the other side of town. He sounded as worried as I felt.

I wondered into one last alley way and heard a loud gun shot. I felt a guy push by me. I got a glimpse of him, knowing immediately who it was. Dylan, a guy that has been stalking Max since I started dating Max the year before.

I ran over to the fallen figure, knowing who it was before I had even seen her. Max lay bleeding heavily.

"Fang," She said as if it took effort.

"Max I'm here, please don't leave me, I love you."

"A whole sentence Fang, good job," Max joked. She coughed and blood spattered the ground.

I gently pulled her into my lap.

"Max, I love you, please don't leave me." I said, knowing I was dead without her.

"Kiss it all better, Fang." She said drowsily. She would say 'kiss it all better' whenever she got even the smallest injury just to get a kiss out of it. This time I couldn't tell if she was joking or completely serious.

I lightly kissed her forehead and lips, knowing this might be the last time I might get to kiss her.

"I'm not ready to go, Fang." A single tear dropped from her eye. I knew that she was in so much pain, that the tears wouldn't come.

A tear fell from my eye too. I couldn't help but feeling like it was my entire fault. If I hadn't let her leave the restaurant, she would be perfectly fine.

"It's not your fault, Love." She said, knowing what I was thinking. "You didn't know. You didn't know." She said softly

I knew Max wouldn't make it, or I wouldn't have stayed here, I would've taken her to a hospital. But she was going to die and she knew it. I know she would rather die in my arms than in some crappy hospital bed.

I looked away from Max to see the gun that was killing my entire world laying just a few feet away. I was about to go get it and go find Dylan but Max stopped me.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, Fang," I wouldn't leave her side. "Stay with me," She looked into my eyes until the life slowly faded from them and her eyes shut.

I sat there with her lifeless body for a long time. Her hands felt so cold, like she had been trapped in a freezer.

I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Everything will be alright." But even I know I was lying.

I looked away and saw the gun again. I had never been so angry and upset in my whole life. I lifted the weapon that had destroyed my life.

I whispered, "I'll avenge my lover tonight." He'll get what he deserves.

I walked out of the alley, knowing I was probably covered in blood. I sprinted to the apartment complex where Dylan lived. I soundlessly walked up the steps thinking of the last words of the love of my life.

"_Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault, Love. You didn't know, You didn't know. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me."_

I practically broke down the door before I noticed it was unlocked. I quietly slipped my way in to the room.

Dylan was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, his back towards me. I don't know what he was doing, but it didn't matter.

I came up behind him without a sound.

I raised the gun.

I aimed it.

And I pulled the trigger.

It went straight through his heart from his back.

I walked out of the apartment and back to the alley. I don't remember how I got there or how long it took. All I wanted was to be next to Max.

Iggy called about ten minutes later. I told him to meet me in that alley. When he saw me he knew. He knew what happened, but I told him what happened anyway.

He took me to the police where I turned myself in for the second degree murder of Dylan Walker.

* * *

><p>I'm laying on my bed with my eyes closed. I'm behind bars serving twenty five to life. What makes it harder is Max isn't here. I'll never hold her again. All because of a single man who destroyed my world.<p>

That night is only a memory now, but I hold onto it. It was the last night I was ever with the love of my life. Her life was taken so cruelly.

I whisper into the darkness.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me." I repeated her last words, hoping she would stay with me until sleep claimed me.

As I fell asleep, I heard the words:

_Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault, Love, you didn't know. You didn't know.  
><em>

I fell asleep, some of her last words echoing in my ear.

And I never woke up.


End file.
